


Unusual entertainment

by Miss838



Series: A/B/O Gwaine/Leon [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: A little bit of fluff, Alpha Leon (Merlin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Episode Related, Episode: s04e12-13 The Sword in the Stone, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mates, Omega Gwaine (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27033472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss838/pseuds/Miss838
Summary: “Och it does not have to concern you, dear Leon. You are nothing special, my men fought with the alphas before. You won’t take part in the festivities.” She looked directly at Gwaine. “However, omega that is more than capable to fight… that would be a sight to behold, I believe.”............Alternative look at episode 12 and 13 of season 4, where Morgana imprisoned Gaius, Elyan and Gwaine in the dungeos. Only it was Leon instead of Elyan. And things wil go much, much worse.
Relationships: Gwaine/Leon (Merlin)
Series: A/B/O Gwaine/Leon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972978
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Unusual entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I really appreciate that you chose to read my work. It was spontainous idea, but I wanted to write it down and share with the world. Enjoy!

“How is he?” asked Gwaine anxiously, while Leon checked barely conscious Gaius.

“Not well. He is weak, he needs food and clean water.”

“Yeah well, that is not happening since Morgana is hell-bent on making us all miserable.”

Leon just sighed in quiet agreement.

After some more angry pacing around their cell, Gwaine stopped abruptly. In two strides, he was gripping the bars on the door and shouting: “Hey! Idiots! Go get your queen, I need to talk to her!”

“Do you now, omega? And what makes you think she wants to talk to you, huh?” laughed the guars mockingly.

“Will you risk it though? Do you want to face her wrath if she misses my proposal?”

This time, the guard said nothing. His eyes narrowed in suspicion, but he did turn around and disappeared up the stairs.

“What has gotten into you? What are you planning?” hissed Leon.

“We need food and water for Gaius. I will at least talk to her.”

“You saw her, Gwaine, she has gone crazy. How exactly do you want to reason with her?” asked the alpha, already afraid what did the other think up in that stupid head of his.

But Gwaine didn’t have an answer for that. He just smirked at the alpha and hoped it was enough.

Leon was, however, not fooled. The smirk never reached omega’s eyes.

……………

Morgana appeared couple of hours later, accompanied by four of her soldiers.

“So, sir Gwaine. I believe you wanted to speak with me. A proposal of sorts?”

“Morgana, you…”

“Now that is not the way to address your queen is it? And you should really mind your manners if you want something,” the witch interrupted, a sly grin on her face.

Gwaine answered with a fake smile. “Your majesty,” he spat the title in her face,” Gaius is unwell. He needs food or at least a clean water.”

“And why on earth would I waste such things on prisoners? You don’t deserve them.”

“And is there any way,” interjected Leon, “to deserve them? Your majesty?” asked the alpha, but no respect was really in his voice.

“Hmm… interesting proposal. My men are kind of bored during the feasts. Maybe they would welcome… entertainment.”

“What kind of entertainment?” even Leon dropped the title this time. He even moved, so now he was a bit in front of Gwaine, subconsciously placing the omega and injured Gaius behind him. Gwaine always hated it when alphas did that. He was perfectly capable of protecting himself, thank you. But he couldn’t make himself to be mad, not now, not … not when it was Leon.

“Och it does not have to concern _you_ , dear Leon. You are nothing special, my men fought with the alphas before. You won’t take part in the festivities.” She looked directly at Gwaine. “However, omega that is more than capable to fight… that would be a sight to behold, I believe.”

“No. You can’t be serious Morgana, he will not...”

“Silence! I would not expect such a behaviour from you, Leon. I think you are forgetting that I have your lives in my hands now. So behave, or I will punish you all.” After that, she turned to Gwaine. “So, omega? Are you going to accept the deal? Or would you prefer to continue hiding behind your alpha?”

“I am not hiding. And I accept your deal. I will be your stupid entertainment, if you will keep your end, _your majesty_.”

“Good. Take him,” she said to the men standing behind her. They grabbed Gwaine and harshly pulled him up the stairs and out of Lion’s sight. He could do nothing but watch, hands balled into fists.

……………….

Since they were in the dungeons, there was no natural light and thus they quite quickly lost track of time. The only way, how to at least somehow figure it out, was when the guards came to take Gwaine up. Leon hated it so much, so fucking much. Even though Gwaine would not admit it out loud, Leon could not ignore how the omega shook a little every time they dragged him back. How quiet he became since this stupid deal started. But the worst of all was the unseeing, empty look that Gwaine had, every time he stood up to go upstairs again. It was almost physically painful for Leon to see the fierce, headstrong, brave omega slowly lose any will to fight. But Leon told himself that he had to endure it, because they needed the little food Morgana gave them. Gaius was still unwell, still asleep most of the time. He tried to offer a bit of comfort, at least a touch, he knew that even Gwaine was not immune to his basic instincts. But the omega refused every time, just smiling and cracking a joke.

This time, this time Leon could not stay back. He stood up and slowly approached Gwaine, curled in the corner. “Gwaine, please. Let me at least hold your hand. You look… sickly. I already feel like an idiot because I should be the one to do this. Not You.”

“Just because I am an omega it doesn’t mean…”

“Am not saying that. You are the bravest man I have ever seen. But even you are not immune to your needs and… and I can’t see you suffer when I know I can help. Let me gentle you, I can see you need it,” said Leon and carefully laid his hand on Gwaine’s shoulder. Just this simple touch seemed to snap something in Gwaine, because in seconds, Leon had a lapful of shaking omega. He carefully wrapped his hands around him and scented close to his hair. When he realized what is he scenting, he couldn’t supress the growl that escaped him. That was a big mistake, because Gwaine immediately shuffled away, panic souring his sent.

“I am sorry; I am sorry Gwaine it was not… I am not angry at you. Please, come here,” said the alpha, as calmly as he could manage. He reached for Gwaine once more, pulling him close. They stayed quiet for a moment, Leon really wanted to give Gwaine some time to calm down. But he couldn’t ignore the scent any longer.

“Gwaine… what exactly are Morgana making you do?”

“I told you already. Fighting. Cannot you see the bruises? Ignorant alphas, really.”

“And what else?” pressed Leon. Gwaine visibly tensed in Leon’s arms.

“What do you mean, what else?”

“I can smell them on you. Morgana and someone else.”

“Helios. Her commander,” whispered the omega.

“What did they do to you?”

“You know.”

Leon inhaled sharply. “This ends now. No more, Gwaine.”

“We need the food. Gaius needs it.”

“You are not going up there again!”

“I have to! And you can’t tell me what to do.”

“It is too high of a price to pay! I won’t allow it!”

“Why? Why do you care so much?”

“Because you are m… I can’t watch you suffer. I cannot bear it.” The last part was quietly whispered into the omega’s hair. Leon expected snarky reply. A laugh. But Gwaine just looked down, and barely audibly said: “I hate it too. But she doesn’t… no one else can touch me, just her and him. Others just fight with me.”

Leon was at loss of words. He was furious, absolutely furious, he wanted nothing more than to rip Morgana and everything she cares about to shreds. But he could do nothing, but hold his… _his omega_ and pray that help will come soon.

……………..

It was another day, another got awful time, when Gwaine was upstairs and Leon was forced to wait down here. With nothing to do, just waiting, sitting on his ass. The alpha almost punched the wall in frustration. And then, he heard a scream. Single, bone chilling scream, that made him jump right up. He was near the door in seconds, gripping the bars with such strength that his knuckles turned white.

“Let me go now! Open this fucking door right now!”

The guard came to him, already smirking. “What is wrong? Jealous, aren’t we?” That awful beta came closer, and said: “I bet they are fucking him good. I know you want to fuck him too, right? He is handsome, and I bet he can take…” But he didn’t have a chance to finish, because Leon’s hand shot up and in a second, he held the guard close: “Now listen to me. Give me the fucking keys or I swear I will choke you to death and take the keys from your corpse. Now!”

The beta basically threw the keys into the cell and then Leon smashed his head against the bars, knocking him out. He took the keys and unlocked the cell, Gwaine’s scream still echoing in his ears.

…………….

On his way up, he met someone he would never expect. Elyan, and couple of other knights were creeping down the hall, quietly making their way to the dungeons.

Leon rushed to his friend, but he could not think straight. “Gaius… down there. I knocked the guard out.”

Than they all heard another scream.

“Gwaine,” Leon breathed out.

“Buy us some time. We are coming,” said Elyan, but Leon barely heard him.

The alpha growled and _ran._ He basically bolted through the door, seeing nothing and no one else except his omega, lying on the floor in the middle of the room, absolute panic souring his scent. Leon fell to his knees, taking him to his arms, holding him close, _close_. Gwaine whimpered in his arms, Leon didn’t know if it was because of pain or something else.

“How nice of you to join us, sir Leon,” said Morgana, motioning to her minions to stay away.

“You… what did you do to him. I will end you for this,” said Leon, deadly promise in his eyes.

“Och really? And how are you planning to do that, huh? I am the last high priestess; you are nothing compared to me,” said Morgana, head held high.

“No, you are nothing. All this, hiding behind parties, titles, behind torture… You are weak, Morgana, weak and terrified, because you don’t understand that this bitterness of yours comes from pain and fear.”

“How dare you to speak to me like that. Look at you. Always the good one, always so sure to be on the right side. Mindless soldier, only following orders. You are good for nothing.”

“Shut up!” It was Gwaine who answered this time, shuffling to sit, rather than to lie in the alpha’s arms.

“Now this is the behaviour I won’t tolerate. Guards, take sir Leon back to his rooms,” said Morgana and waved a hand. When Gwaine heard this, he visibly tensed and pressed closer to Leon, his face impossibly pale. Two alphas stepped forth, but Leon growled at them, fury clear in his scent and voice. He tried to cover Gwaine as much as he could, but in the centre of the throne room, there was only so much he could do. After his growl, the alphas even backed away a step or two, not wanting to come between protective alpha and his omega.

“Now this is interesting,” said Morgana, tilting her head slightly. She looked directly at Gwaine.

“You didn’t tell me that sir Leon here is your mate. And I don’t like it when people keep secrets from me.”

Gwaine just stared at her, breathing heavily.

“I had my reasons why not to tell you, you bitch,” said the omega. After that, he spat right before Morgana’s shoes.

“How dare you, I will…” They never found out what she will do, because right there, see of red capes busted through the door, swords drawn and glistering in the light.

Leon wanted to pick Gwaine up and carry him out, but even though he must have been in pain, he stared the alpha down and battled his hands away. “I can walk, you don’t have to baby me like a child,” said Gwaine. But as he took the first step, his knees buckled under him and if it wasn’t for Leon’s quick reflexes, the omega would fall on the ground.

“Maybe a little help would be fine, hm?” asked the Alpha, already putting one of Gwaine’s arms around his shoulders.

…………..

They got out. Gwaine could not believe it. He would never admit it, but right now, sitting by the fire, beside his mate, he felt like he finally belongs. He and Leon took the guard, while others slept all around them. Leon stared into the fire, lost in thought. Then he said: “About what Morgana said…”

“Bullshit is all she said.”

“Really all of it? Even the bit… about us being… mates?” asked Leon, still addressing the fire rather than Gwaine.

“No. That part is the truth.”

“Why didn’t you tell me? You must have known from the beginning.” Of course he knew. Omegas always know, giving them the advantage over alphas, since only omegas can tell for sure before properly scenting the other. Gwaine thought about saying something funny, avoiding the question. But Leon deserved the truth.

“I don’t… I didn’t think it was a good idea. We were good friends; I didn’t want to ruin that. And then, after everything that happened… after what Morgana forced me to do… how could I ever hope that you would…” Gwaine has gone quiet.

“Never hope that I would what? Want you as a mate?”

“See? You said it yourself. Maybe you are a seer, huh? Reading my mind like this. I should report you to Arthur, so he can…”

“I never said I would not want you,” interrupted Lion.

“You are not funny, leave the jokes to me,” said the omega, while his heart dropped into his boots. He never thought Leon could joke about something like this.

“I am not joking. Why do you think yourself unworthy of love?”

“Of… what? But I am nothing like you and I… I am spoiled for you! You know what I had to do, how can you still want this. You don’t have to do this just because you are honourable.”

“No. No That is not true, it is not about honor. You are not spoiled, for god’s sake,” cursed Leon and shuffled closer, legs touching with his omega. “I think you are incredibly brave, Gwaine. And I am not poking fun of you. I would like to try this. Would you, would you like to…?” asked Leon, uncertainity tainting his voice.

“If I would like to… I... of course I would like to!” said Gwaine, eyes wide with amazement. Leon smiled and gently took his omega’s hand. But Gwaine had none of it. He moved, so he was now sitting in Leon’s lap sideways, legs stretched in front of him. He laid his head on his alpha’s shoulder.

“You know, you may regret this after a while. I tend to be a bit annoying,” said Gwaine, playing with the edge of Leon’s cape.

“Och I am sure of it,” said Leon, planting a quick kiss into his omega’s hair. “But I would not change it for the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are apreciated :) 
> 
> If you are interested, please consider checking my another work for Gwaine/Leon ship. This ship is life and deserves more attention! 
> 
> Also I would like to ask: Fo you prefer books like this, one chapter, or should I split it into two or three?


End file.
